


Table for Five

by MelfinaLupin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Language, Shiro being hot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelfinaLupin/pseuds/MelfinaLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk hatches plan to cheer up the rest of his squad if only Shiro would put his shirt back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Five

Hunk wavered in the doorway of the workout room, cotton-mouthed and nervous. Of course _he_ would be here. Amid the rows of Altean equipment and free weights, Shiro assaulted the sandbag that had seen better days. His fists were wrapped. His shirt had long been forgotten and Hunk tried to not gape too much at brawny back, sheeny from exertion.

He swallowed hard. Shiro’s labored breathing was starting to make him think of over things.  

He’d come down to talk to him, but now his confidence baulked at the idea. His face got hot and he forgot what he wanted to say. Something about food? Maybe? Or did he want to talk about their next mission? Did they even _have_ another mission lined up or were they just playing it by ear?

The dull impacts on the sandbag continued while Hunk’s thoughts rambled. Maybe he should just come back at another time? Yeah, that would be best. Maybe he ought to catch Shiro when he had his shirt back on.

He quietly turned to leave when Shiro called out to him. He froze and shot a timid glance over his shoulder. Was this what a deer felt like when it was caught in headlights? Their eyes met. Bright-eyed and friendly like always, completely unconcerned in his naked torso, Shiro smiled at him. Hunk’s heart shot up into his throat.

Sweet Jesus, he could bounce a quarter of the man’s abs. _Don’t stare. Don’t stare._ _Look at the goddamn ceiling, for the love of God, but don’t fucking stare._

He never gave much thought about relationships. He told himself it was because he didn’t have the time but the truth was that most people think much of him. He wasn’t as funny as Lance or as mysterious as Keith. He was just Hunk, the awkward, overweight friend. But damn if Shiro didn’t turn his mind to mush.

“Uh…..hey….”

Shiro grinned, oblivious to Hunk’s oncoming panic attack, and wiped his face with a towel. “Am I in your way?”

“No,” Hunk squeaked. The heat in his face jumped up several degrees. Why was it so hot in here? Was the central air down? “Not at all. I mean…uh…what?”

Shiro was quickly turning his brain to scrambled eggs. _I wish he’d put a shirt on_ , Hunk thought. Shiro didn’t seem up off by Hunk’s awkwardness.  He sat down on a bench and slowly started to unwrap his knuckles, done for the night.

“Okay then.”

The way Shiro’s muscles flexed as he moved fascinated Hunk way too much. He vehemently shook his head as if to clear it and cleared his throat. “Food,” he blurted out.

“What?”

“Food. I mean…uh…what’s your favorite food?” Yes, this was the reason why he’d come down in the first place.

“I really haven’t thought about it,” he replied, leaning back with his eyes thoughtful. “Why?”

“Well, you know how everyone is getting a little homesick right now? I thought I’d make everyone their favorite meal. You know, to cheer you guys up.”

Shiro grinned, wide and toothy. He still made no attempt to pull his damn shirt back on. “That’s really generous of you, Hunk.”

He looked down at his feet, face on fire. He never really learned how to take a compliment. “Yeah well, you know, I probably can’t form Voltron if we’re all a bunch of sourpusses. Our hearts won’t be in it.”

“Tell me what the others want.”

Hunk was glad for the distraction. He jerked out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked over the long list of ingredients. “Pidge wants a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, onions, and mustard. Keith wants jajangmyeon. I had him tell me what that was but he says it’s a noodle dish with pork and vegetables. That hardest part will be the sauce I think. Then Lance wants posόle.”

Laughter made Shiro’s eyes twinkle. Ugh. Hunk couldn’t stand it. “Are you sure they’re not messing with you?”

“I’m sure. They seemed really excited. Lance even drew me a picture of what he wanted and it’s surrounded by a little heart.” That made Shiro chuckle. “So, uh, what’ll it be?”

Shiro stroked his chin. “Ever heard about onigiri?”

Hunk racked his brain. “Yeah, I think so.” Having ate only green alien goo and then the bland food at the Garrison made his memory how of real food tasted was kind of hazy, but it sounded familiar. God, now he was getting hungry.

“Let me write it down for you. It’s pretty simple.” Finally Shiro put on his sleeves shirt before joining Hunk. He tugged the paper from Hunk’s fingers and the pulled the pencil out from behind his ear where he’d tucked it for safekeeping, and began to write down the ingredients. Hunk thought his heart was going to explode.

 “Here. This should be a hell of a lot easier than what the other’s want.”

He ran his eyes over the addition and grinned. “This totally looks doable.”

“So, Hunk, what’s your favorite food?”

 That caught him off guard. The others hadn’t asked him that. “My mom makes a mean manapua,” he said after some thought. “It’s pretty much just a pork bun but it’s good.”

 “It seems like we really miss home.”

“Yeah,” Hunk murmured glumly. He hadn’t really dwell much on that At the Garrison his mom often wrote to him, but it’d been a while since he had been given leave to visit in Haleiwa. Now he was light-years from her.

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. That was a good distraction from his sudden heartache. “You know if you ever want to talk, just let me know. I’m probably a better listener than Lance.”

A smile lit up Hunk’s face. “Thanks, Shiro. I really appreciate that.”

“You wanna go to the kitchen with me? I’ve been down here for a while so I’m pretty hungry.”

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
